


boy

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Mild Feminization, Sibling Incest, True Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: The weight of the world means nothing when he's flying beneath her touch.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Series: Femdom Pussy Indulgence [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	boy

**Author's Note:**

> instant solution to hate anons: incest porn! xD well, it maybe doesn't solve anything, but it sure makes me feel better
> 
> i hope you enjoy too!

The collar around his throat is choking, but not for it being too tight. Nerves shake in his gut, half desire and half anxiety.

Does he please her? Is he giving her what she wants? Lately, it seems as if he can't live up to anyone's expectations.

His head is between her legs, his tongue pressed into the folds of her sex, and yet, he feels like he's swallowed the appendage. His tongue isn't inside Emira - it's lodged in his throat, tied in a knot even tighter than the ones pulling his arms behind him in familiar bondage.

Emira moans above him, sounding amused. "You're breathing pretty hard, Edric. Need to take a break already?" She fists his hair, pulling him away from her sex.

"No," he gasps, gulping in desperate mouthfuls of air. His face is so hot, he feels like he's on fire. "Please, Ma'am, I'm sorry-"

Her cruel laugh curls against the wallpaper, the sound skittering over his skin and settling below his stomach. "Shut up. You know how to please me, boy. Just stop thinking and do as I say like the pretty little bimbo you are."

Edric moans. "Yes, Ma'am."

Her touch loosens on his hair, stroking the sweaty strands with deft fingers. "Good. Now, back to work. I've had a long day."

In truth, it's Ed who's had the long day. Their parents are getting onto him again about finding a successful career, an acceptable spouse - or, at the very least, some elite friends and hobbies - but Edric doesn't want any of that.

He wants Emira. He wants to be her boy.

She knows. It's in her smile; that coy, clever curl of her lips means play. It's the same mischief that slips onto his own face when he's feeling like she does now: big, strong, undefeatable.

She _knows._ And she gives.

Emira gives him everything she needs. In return, he strives to be everything she could ever desire.

He goes back to the task of licking and sucking, saliva colliding with her wetness to slide down his chin and leave his chest sticky. The taste of her… Her hands in his hair, moving lower to squeeze beneath the warm leather collar to stroke his neck, his throat…

Those knots inside him finally vanish. In the ecstasy of her embrace, he floats, and he knows with certainty: no matter how high he flight, she'll catch him; no matter how low he sinks, crushed beneath the weight of their parents' expectations, she'll hold him steady above the water's surface.

He'll always be her boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖
> 
> comments and kudos are a rich boy's best friends!


End file.
